Douloureuse perte
by Clems-92
Summary: John et son équipe croise Michael sur une planète. A son retour John est gravement blessé. Slash ShepLorne.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fic qui sera en plusieurs chapitres. Je l'avais déjà postée sur un forum. Les deux premiers chapitres sont assez court.

En espérant que vous aimerez cette fic, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Evan était assis dans le bureau de Carson, les évènements de la journée tournant en boucle dans sa tête et s'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux des images apparaissaient derrière ses paupières closes.

Pourtant tout avait commencé comme une journée banale. Lui et John s'étaient réveillés dans ses quartiers, sans aucun appel d'urgence et ils s'étaient séparés après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de leurs amis. Ils avaient ensuite vaqués à leurs occupations. Et John était parti quelques heures plus tard en mission avec son équipe.

C'est 6 heures après qu'ils aient passés la porte que tout avait basculé. En effet 5 heures après le départ du Colonel Sheppard et son équipe, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelles alors qu'ils étaient en retard, Elisabeth lui avait demandé à lui et son équipe de partir à leur recherche. A peine 15 minutes plus tard ils avaient traversés la porte à leur tour. Ils leur fallu près d'une demi-heure pour trouver Sheppard et les autres, enfermés. John l'avait tout de suite mis en garde, Michael était sur cette planète et avait encore joué avec l'ADN pour créer une nouvelle espèce hybride. Ils étaient repartis vers la porte prenant garde à tout ce qui les entourait, jusqu'à ce que les hybrides de Michael leur tombe dessus alors qu'ils étaient au pied de la porte.

Le temps que McKay entre l'adresse, Evan put voir ses deux équipiers se faire tuer sans pouvoir réagir, et alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste Teyla l'avait attrapé par le bras lui faisant reprendre ses esprits. Ils traversèrent tous les deux la porte, en dernier, et en arrivant de l'autre côté Evan découvrit John déjà allongé sur une civière, grièvement blessé, et Carson à ses côtés alors qu'ils partaient vers l'infirmerie. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que John avait été blessé. En arrivant à l'infirmerie Evan avait voulu rester avec ses amis pour attendre des nouvelles de John, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'être seul, il s'était dirigé vers le bureau de Beckett et s'y était installé, personne n'avait dit quoique ce soit en le voyant s'éloigner et s'enfermer, ils avaient compris son besoin de solitude.  
Il avait perdu deux de ses hommes, deux de ses amis qui étaient dans son équipe depuis bientôt quatre ans, et qu'il s'était promis de protéger, il avait réussi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il était à deux doigts de perdre John.

Seul dans le bureau de son ami il craqua. Les larmes coulèrent en abondance sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêtaient, d'ailleurs il n'essaya même pas.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, les images de la journée défilèrent, suivit par toutes celles de John se sortant des pires galères. Le Colonel avait survécu à un siège des wraiths, à Kolya, à une entité alien terrorisant chacun de ses amis, aux réplicateurs, à un bâtiment qui s'effondre et tellement d'autres situations, il ne pouvait pas le laisser maintenant et comme ça. Les moments de bonheur sur Atlantis avec ses amis et son amant défilèrent à leur tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.  
C'est Carson qui le réveilla deux heures plus tard. Evan regarda le médecin, au fil des années, et de son temps passé à l'infirmerie, il avait appris à lire les expressions de Carson, bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ? Aujourd'hui c'était une mauvaise. Evan prit sur lui pour ne pas craquer une fois de plus, mais quand Carson lui appris qu'il n'avait pas pu maintenir John en vie, il ne put résister bien longtemps.

Le militaire resta un long moment dans le bureau du médecin, ce dernier essayant par tous les moyens de le réconforter.

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour ta review shenendoahcalyssa !

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Evan se réveilla en sursaut, il s'assit dans le lit en sueur, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se prit la tête entre les mains les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il se retourna pour trouver son amant endormi et se blottir contre lui, sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, son cœur battre sous sa paume, bel et bien en vie, mais quand il tourna la tête, il trouva le lit vide, John n'était pas là. Le militaire paniqua, ce n'était pas possible c'était forcément un cauchemar ! Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et les images de son cauchemar se présentèrent à lui. Et il réalisa soudain, ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Tout c'était réellement déroulé, son subconscient ne lui avait fait que revivre la pire journée de sa vie.  
Il ferma les yeux, ses mains accrochaient de chaque côté du lavabo, il essayait de se reprendre, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait besoin d'air. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le balcon attenant à ses quartiers. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, en inspirant l'air frais de la nuit sur Atlantis, il baissa les yeux et regarda les vagues de l'océan se casser sur les bords de la Cité.

Après plusieurs minutes, Evan se détacha de la rambarde et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il avait besoin de voir Carson, il était sûr qu'après ce qui s'était passé le médecin serait incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il arriva à l'infirmerie, et regarda autour de lui.  
Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net, John se trouvait là, inconscient certes, mais bien en vie sur l'un des lits. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que son subconscient avait modifié certains éléments de l'histoire.  
Deux hommes étaient morts, mais il ne s'agissait pas des membres de son équipe. Reed et Coughlin, se connaissant depuis le lycée et étant amis avaient tous les deux été invités au mariage de la sœur de Reed, ils se trouvaient sur Terre loin de tout ça, et ils ne rentraient que dans quelques jours. Elisabeth les avaient remplaçaient temporairement par deux militaires arrivés depuis peu sur Atlantis. Au fond de lui il fut soulagé que les deux hommes soient sur Terre et donc toujours en vie, et il se sentit coupable de ça vis-à-vis des deux hommes qui étaient morts après avoir passés la porte pour la troisième fois.  
Et John était grièvement blessé oui, mais vivant.

« Déjà de retour. » déclara Carson en arrivant derrière le Major.

Evan tourna la tête vers lui, c'était lui qui l'avait renvoyé dans ses quartiers pour qu'il se repose un peu, le médecin avait même demandé à Ronon de le raccompagner.  
Lorne lui sourit timidement, et Beckett s'installa avec lui auprès de son patient. Evan lui raconta son rêve, et ce qu'il l'avait poussé à revenir si rapidement à l'infirmerie. Il lui parla de ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers les deux hommes qui étaient morts à la place de Reed et Coughlin, et le médecin le rassura. C'était humain de ressentir ça. Reed et Coughlin faisant partis de son équipe depuis plusieurs années, ils étaient devenus amis, et ils veillaient les uns sur les autres pendant les missions.  
Le militaire et le médecin discutèrent pendant le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Evan sente la main de son amant bouger dans la sienne, et que ses paupières se mettent à papillonner.

John ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Carson et Lorne. Le médecin s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il le vit vérifier ses constantes, avant de sourire légèrement, apparemment soulagé. Le Colonel voulut bouger les bras mais l'un d'eux était bloqué, mais par quoi ? Il baissa les yeux sur son bras droit et découvrit la main de son second dessus, son pouce faisant des allers retours sur sa peau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il leva le regard vers celui de Lorne, mais le Major avait l'air de trouver ça normal. Il dégagea son bras vivement et put voir le regard étonné de l'autre homme. Il détourna les yeux vers Carson en entendant celui-ci l'appeler. Le médecin lui posa plusieurs questions, si au début tout allait bien, John eu l'impression que Carson n'aimait pas vraiment les réponses aux dernières questions. Il vit les deux hommes s'éloignaient et s'enfermer dans le bureau du médecin.

« Carson, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je crois que le Colonel a une légère amnésie des événements les plus récents. Ses derniers souvenirs remontent à 7 mois environ. »

« Et ça ne fait que 5 mois. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Nous deux. Il a eu l'air dérangé du fait que j'avais ma main sur son bras et son regard n'était pas vraiment chaleureux. »

« Tu sais ce genre d'amnésie peut disparaître rapidement… »

« Mais pas toujours. »

« Non, en effet. Mais tu l'aimes et je sais que ce sentiment est réciproque, laisse lui juste un peu de temps. »

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller et prévenir McKay qu'il est réveillé, au moins son amitié avec lui il ne devrait pas l'avoir oublié. »

« Evan… »

« C'est bon Carson, j'ai juste besoin de me faire à l'idée que, pour l'instant, John ne se souvient pas de 'nous'. »

Evan passa par le labo de McKay et lui appris la nouvelle. Le scientifique fut soulagé à son tour, mais au regard d'Evan demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le Major lui expliqua l'amnésie du Colonel, et Rodney compatit, il promit au militaire que tout aller s'arranger et que s'il le fallait il aiderait John à retrouver la mémoire. Evan lui sourit légèrement, et le regard s'éloigner vers l'infirmerie.  
Evan reparti dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur son lit.

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour la review! C'est vrai qu'Evan n'a pas de chance je ne le gatte pas mon chouchou ^^ Mais ça va s'arranger promis ;)

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, John était sorti de l'infirmerie, certains de ses souvenirs étaient revenus mais rien concernant sa relation avec son second. McKay essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire revenir en mémoire toute sa vie des derniers mois sur Atlantis, mais n'était pas arrivé à grand-chose jusque-là. De son côté Evan ne savait pas quoi faire, ses amis le voyait de plus en plus mal au fil des jours et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, seule la mémoire de John pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui mais elle ne coopérait pas vraiment.

John sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec son second, qu'il n'était pas comme il l'avait connu avant. Il décida d'aller le voir dans ses quartiers, pour discuter. Mais quand il frappa à la porte personne ne répondit, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. John regarda l'intérieur des quartiers, sans entrer, il ne vit le Major nulle part, cependant la porte restait obstinément ouverte, il finit par faire un pas en avant et il entra. Il trouva une boîte au pied du lit avec son nom dessus. Il ne résista pas à l'envie et l'ouvrit.

Il découvrit un paquet de feuille. Il les sorti et y jeta un œil, sur la première son portrait était représenté. Sur les suivantes il continua à se découvrir sous plusieurs angles différents, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur des pages d'écritures.

Il prit la première, elle était datée du jour où il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie.

_John, _

_Je viens de vivre la pire journée de ma vie, deux de mes hommes sont morts sous mes yeux sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit, et toi aussi tu as failli y passer. Après que Carson m'ai envoyé me reposer j'ai rêvé de tout ce qui s'était passé, mais dans mon rêve tu n'as pas survécu, tout avait l'air si réel que j'y ai vraiment cru, j'avais l'impression de ne plus vraiment vivre non plus, comment je pourrais sans toi ? Alors quand je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie j'ai été tellement soulagé de te voir là, blessé, inconscient, mais en vie, je revivais. Jusqu'à ce que tu réveil, et que tu ne te rappel plus de nous. Ça fait 5 mois qu'on a enfin réussi à s'avouer nos sentiments, 5 mois de bonheur, et tu ne te souviens de rien. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'avais tellement besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tout allais bien, que tu étais là, que je me suis complètement effondré sur mon lit. McKay doit être avec toi en ce moment et j'en suis heureux, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié votre amitié qui compte tellement pour toi, comme pour lui. Tout le monde penses que c'est juste un égocentrique, arrogant… Mais nous, toi, moi, et les autres, ses amis, savons très bien que ce n'est qu'une façade, et sa réaction envers moi quand il a su pour ton amnésie, n'a fait que le prouver une fois de plus._

John, s'assis sur le lit, et posa la feuille à côté de lui puis commença à lire la suivante.

_Deux semaines que tu es réveillé et toujours rien. Certains de tes souvenirs sont revenus mais rien nous concernant. J'essaie de ne rien montrer mais c'est difficile, nos amis ont bien remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, et savent tous pourquoi. Ils essaient, comme ils le peuvent, de me remonter le moral, de me dire que tu vas bien finir par te souvenir que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais je vois bien au regard de Carson, qu'il voit le temps passer et qu'il se demande vraiment si tu retrouveras tous tes souvenirs. Je passe une grande partie de mes soirées avec lui, et je crois que maintenant j'en sais autant que n'importe quel médecin sur l'amnésie. J'aurais préférais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Les soirées que je ne passe pas avec lui, je les passe dans le labo de botanique, mais ça si tu avais tous tes souvenirs ça ne t'étonnerais même pas. Combien de fois depuis qu'on est ensemble tu es venu m'y trouver, parce que j'étais en retard à l'un de nos rendez-vous ? Cela dit le contraire est aussi vrai, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis venu te chercher alors que tu étais avec Rodney.  
David m'est d'une grande aide en ce moment, il arrive toujours à me tirer un léger sourire malgré la situation. Mais dès que je me retrouve seul, je repense inlassablement à nous deux. Tu me manques tellement._

John s'arrêta un moment, des flashes de souvenir le prenant. Il se revoyait arriver dans les laboratoires de botanique, cherchant le Major, il le trouvait toujours en présence de Parrish en train de discuter, de dessiner, ou de lui donner un coup de main. Il prenait souvent quelques secondes à les observer, enfin surtout Lorne, avant de faire remarquer sa présence. Le botaniste lui adressait toujours un sourire, alors que le militaire regardait sa montre se rendant compte soudain de l'heure qu'il était, avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser en s'excusant. Ils saluaient le scientifique avant de partir et de se retrouvaient seuls.  
Il continua avec la feuille suivante.

_Une semaine de plus, et je continue à t'observer de loin, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au début, quand tu ne connaissais pas mes sentiments pour toi, et que je ne faisais que fantasmer sur toi, le cachant du mieux possible. Jusqu'à ce jour où l'un des complexes de Michael s'est effondré alors qu'ont étaient à l'intérieur. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu, jusqu'à notre retour sur Atlantis. Je me rappel être venu à l'infirmerie, d'avoir discuté avec Teyla et d'être resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers toi et je me suis endormi sur la chaise, la tête posé sur ton lit. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé le matin, j'ai commencé à bafouiller des excuses, avant que tu ne poses un doigt sur mes lèvres et que tu m'embrasse. Tu croyais toi aussi m'avoir perdu, et tu m'as dit ne plus vouloir perdre de temps au risque de détruire ta carrière si je ne répondais pas à tes sentiments. Et malgré ma jambe cassé et mon temps bloqué sous les décombres avec McKay, c'était ma plus belle journée depuis très longtemps._

Un nouveau flot de souvenir rattrapa John, il avait eu tellement peur d'avoir perdu McKay et Lorne à ce moment, qu'il s'était promis que s'il avait la chance de retrouver son second en vie, il l'embrasserait quitte à s'en prendre une. Il reprit sa lecture.

_Quelques semaines plus tard, tu es arrivé dans mes quartiers tout excité en me réveillant, quand j'ai enfin réussi à te demander ce qui se passait tu m'as tendu une feuille et j'ai pu lire les mots que j'avais tellement espérais. La fin du DADT._

John se rappelait de ce jour, les heures de décalage entre le SGC et Atlantis était tel qu'ils avaient été en contact alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis un moment sur Atlantis. Mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'Evan pouvait dormir.

_Je pouvais enfin respirer totalement, librement, sûr que tu ne me serais pas enlevé si notre relation venait à se savoir, aujourd'hui tout le monde sait pour nous deux, mais tu m'as quand même était enlevé, et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde si je devais croiser un jour Michael, à le tuer. Il m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus précieux, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le retrouver un jour. Plus le temps passe et plus je perds espoir. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque, à quel point je t'aime._

John reposa toutes les feuilles, il n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus. Tout était là, de nouveau dans sa mémoire, et il ne pouvait même pas imaginé à quel point Evan avait souffert ces dernières semaines, le voir là sur Atlantis, en vie, mais complètement inaccessible. Mais pourquoi il avait retrouvé certains souvenirs, mais aucun de ceux-là ? Pourquoi quand il s'était réveillé il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé 7 mois plus tôt mais pas de ses sentiments envers Evan même s'il ne se rappeler pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et maintenant il se revoyait dans son bureau, dans ses quartiers, ou n'importe où ailleurs sur la Cité en train de penser à son second. Combien de fois Rodney l'avait rappelé à l'ordre d'un coup de pied sous la table lors d'une réunion, pour qu'il redescende sur Atlantis. Et depuis ces cinq derniers mois, combien de fois il s'était réveillé le matin avec Evan entre ses bras, l'avait embrassé…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute sa relation avec Evan avait été si flou depuis son réveil, mais il était sûr d'une chose, son amour pour lui.

Le Colonel remit tout en place avant de sortir des quartiers d'Evan. En arrivant devant la porte il s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux et observa les murs de la Cité. Normalement pour ce qui était des quartiers privés de chacun, personne d'autre que le 'propriétaire' ne pouvait ouvrir la porte. Mais la Cité l'avait ouverte et l'avait laissé entrer, le laissant découvrir cette boîte dans les quartiers de Lorne. Ce que ses amis n'avaient pas réussi à faire pour lui faire revenir la mémoire, Atlantis l'avait fait. Il sourit et sortit, comment une ville pouvait jouer l'entremetteuse ? John se dirigea vers le laboratoire de McKay, il devait lui parler, lui dire ce qui venait de se passer, et trouver un moyen romantique pour laisser Evan entrer de nouveau dans sa vie, il le méritait tellement.

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour l'attente de ce dernier chapitre ;)

* * *

Partie 4.

Le soir même John se trouvait dans ses quartiers, entouré de ses amis, son équipe ainsi que Carson et Elisabeth.  
Ses souvenirs étaient tous revenus et il avait trouvé quelque chose dans ses quartiers, quelque chose que Teyla avait fait pour lui deux jours avant qu'il ne se retrouve à l'infirmerie.  
Elisabeth était devant son placard, regardant les vêtements civils qu'il avait. Elle finit par sorti un jean et une chemise et les tendit au militaire, qui partit vers la salle de bain où il se changea, c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il se changeait, et si d'habitude il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour la soirée. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un jean noir et une chemise dans les tons de rouge qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa chemise habituel et faisait ressortir ses yeux verts.

De son côté Evan était rentré dans ses quartiers, après avoir pris une douche il avait attrapé quelques vêtements et pensait passer une soirée calme, prendre l'un des films qu'il n'avait pas encore regardé et essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à John. Mais ses plans furent interrompus. Il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et découvrit David derrière celle-ci, il aurait voulu refuser de l'accompagner, mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à son meilleur ami, surtout pas quand celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il était seul dans ses quartiers à déprimer. Le scientifique l'amena sur la jeté Est de la Cité, la nuit était déjà tombé et les seuls lumières étaient les lunes. Evan leva la tête vers le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit même pas son ami le laisser seul. Quand il se rendit compte que David l'avait laissé là, il tourna la tête vers la Cité et vit quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher de lui, il reconnut la silhouette instantanément. John s'arrêta juste devant lui. Et Evan put le détailler, il remarqua tout de suite les vêtements civils, John les mettait rarement, ça le mettait tellement en valeur pourtant.

« Evan ? »

Celui-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement, c'était la première fois que John l'appelé de nouveau par son prénom depuis son amnésie.

« Je sais que les dernières semaines ont été difficiles pour toi, encore plus que pour moi malgré mon amnésie. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais cet après-midi j'étais dans tes quartiers. Atlantis m'a laissée entrer comme je le voulais, et j'ai trouvé une boîte avec mon nom dessus, ce que j'y ai vu et lu mon fait remonter tous nos souvenirs. Et quand je suis retourné dans mes quartiers j'ai trouvé quelque chose que j'avais demandé à Teyla avant toute cette histoire… » John fit une pause pendant laquelle Evan le vit mettre un genou à terre, et sortir une boîte de sa poche avant de l'ouvrir. « Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'épouser ? »

Evan écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ? Le Colonel John Sheppard venait de le demander en mariage ? Evan réalisa ce que John venait de lui dire. Il avait vu les dessins, il avait lu les lettres, il avait eu l'intention de le demander en mariage avant son amnésie, et John se souvenait de tout et il était devant lui en ce moment même, lui faisant sa demande. Il baissa les yeux sur la boite ouverte que John tenait entre les mains, il y avait deux bracelets. Faits par Teyla, deux bracelets de fiançailles athosiens. Il releva le regard, s'arrêtant au niveau des yeux de John.

« Oui. »

John laissa la boite de côté avant de se relever et d'embrasser Evan. Le Major était aux anges, il avait tellement rêvé de retrouver John, de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, et John posa son front sur celui d'Evan.

« Je suis désolé pour ces dernières semaines. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Ev'. »

Evan sourit avant d'embrasser à nouveau John.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » murmura t'il contre ses lèvres.

John se détacha pour de bon et ramassa les deux bracelets, il en passa un autour du poignet d'Evan avant que le Major prenne le deuxième pour le mettre autour du poignet du Colonel.

Fin.


End file.
